Squeaky Clean
by Takuyi
Summary: A nice hot shower takes the stress away... So does a pleasant surprise. Contains lemon! Critism and comments welcomed. :D


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **Well, this is my first fan-fiction story and I welcome all comments and criticism. The idea for this story popped into my head while I was taking a shower. It's a one-shot story dealing with one of the well known pairings, Sasuke and Sakura. Hope you enjoy this nonetheless.

**WARNING**This story is rated 'M' for the fact that it contains lemon.

**Squeaky Clean:**

After a long day of training, sweating and body aching, Sakura Haruno decides to treat herself to a pleasurable, hot shower for the hours and hours of work she could possibly do within a day. As she enters her small, dim lit bathroom, she carelessly tosses her training clothes onto the bathroom floor and slips into the tub without any attention to the fact that she forgot to lock the door.

Her light pink hair darkens as the water rushes against it, lying on her soft peachy shoulders. She looks down to see the steam filling in each space of the bathtub, making it barely visible to even see her own hands. Sakura closes her eyes and relaxes at the warm water running down in between her soft breasts and beating gently down her back. Not aware of her surroundings but only the sound of water drumming against the shower curtains, her bathroom door slowly opens, squeaking ever so lightly. Sakura flutters her eyes opens, looking around, only to find a figure standing behind the shower curtains. Hesitating, Sakura reaches for the nearest shampoo bottle to whack the unknown intruder, but before she could ever do so, the shower curtains flew aside and she was pinned to the bathroom wall.

Panicking, Sakura tries to scream, only to realize nothing was coming out of her pink glossy lips and the fact that she can't see who was pinning her down because of the steam surrounding them both, only made matters even worse. Tears rolled out of her deep greenish eyes, not wanting her virginity taken away so meaninglessly and against her will. She tried to fight against the strength of the, in her eyes, rapist, but his grip on her wrists were too tight.

"P..please.. Let me go…" Her voice shaking out of fear. The person before her didn't speak a word, but inched closer to kiss her softly on her lips. Sakura eyes widened, tears still rolling down her flushed cheeks. 'Sasuke-kun…Help…Where… are you?…' Sakura thought as he pressed against her lips harder. Little did she know, Sasuke was closer than she thought. He pulled away, still holding her down, Sakura finally was able to see a clear view of the man who stole her first kiss. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she made out every detail of his body, matching it up to a person she held dearly to inside her heart. His toned body, his scarred, not to mention built arms that he received during the battles and training, his pale skin, his spiky raven hair that slightly covered those lovely, deep onyx eyes that add onto his tough, distant attitude. "…Sa..Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked deeply into the eyes of the person whom always ignored her feelings, pushed her away from even getting close to him, the person whom thought she was the most annoying being that ever lived… the person who **never **looked at her the way he looked at her **now. **

"Sasuke-kun…" She repeated again as her voice echoed the bathroom walls that she was still pinned against.

"Sakura…" He replied softly. Without another word he rammed his lips against hers into a passionate kiss, Sakura slowly closing her eyes, responded to the kiss and deepened it. Sasuke released one of his hands from Sakura's wrist only to massage her breast and pinch her pinkish nipple. Sakura moaned into Sasuke's mouth and with her free hand she reached down to find that he still hand his pants on. Sasuke slightly smiled against her lips as she removed the clothing that prevented them from becoming one. Not wanting to pay less attention to the other untouched breast, Sasuke pulled back from Sakura's lips and cupped Sakura's other breast in his mouth, sucking the water droplets from the water beating down on both of them. Sakura moaned Sasuke's name, making him even more aroused that he already was. Sasuke stopped and made his way up to Sakura's face, now to find that both of them were fully stripped from their clothing, he looked into her sparkling green eyes and touched her delicate face, sending chills down Sakura's back. A serious face soon replaced Sasuke's smile and Sakura blinked, waiting for what Sasuke had to say.

"I…" Sasuke hesitated and looked away, blushing slightly. Surprising Sasuke, Sakura's hand reached out to cup the side of Sasuke's face, Sasuke looked back at Sakura to find her smiling reassuringly and looking beautiful as she always has. Finding confidence in himself, Sasuke wrapped his firm, protective arms around Sakura's naked waist and continued, "I need you…Sakura…" He said in almost a whisper. "I love you… I always have… And always will…"

Sakura, never leaving her eyes off of his, just simply nodded and tears formed. "And…I love you, Sasuke…I always have… and always will…" Sasuke grinned and leaned down to peck Sakura's forehead. To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke turned off the water and slung the naked Sakura over his shoulders and made his way out of the bathroom and into Sakura's room. Sakura's eyes widened at she was (gently) thrown onto her bed and Sasuke making his way on top of her. He took the moment to admire every inch of her body that expose to him, making her blush a beautiful shade of red. He especially took in the fact that the beautiful body before him was his and only his and no one, but him could touch it. Sakura giggled at the fact that Sasuke looked hypnotized and he just merely grinned. "…Sakura…You're… breathtaking." Sakura looked away shyly and smiled at the compliment that her beloved Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Sakura returning her eyes on his.

"Yes?" He replied still admiring every detail.

"I…I want you…I want you now." Sakura blushing and surprised at her own boldness. Sasuke merely grinned and nodded.

"This may hurt…" Sasuke said, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine…" Sakura reached up to touch Sasuke face. Sasuke positioned himself before her and took a deep breath in. He slowly entered her, each inch, taking away her virginity, claiming her his. Sakura clutched Sasuke's back and tears rolled down her face because of both pain and happiness of giving herself to the man she loved. Sasuke breathed harder and looked at the woman he given himself to, to see if she was alright.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Sasuke said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Sasuke, don't hold back… I love you." Sasuke smiled through her light tears. Sasuke nodded and obeyed what she said and did a rhythmic motion to her, he picked up his pace, making Sakura moaning his name louder. He loved how she said his name and how he was the only one in her mind. He loved everything about her, he regretted ever saying those things to her, being foolish and hurting her just to hide **his **feelings. How selfish he was, but now today… it's his time to show how much he loved her. His last thrusts in her were hard, rough and full of energy. They both screamed each other's name as their fluids mixed together and dripping out of Sakura. Sasuke, still inside her, supported himself above her. Sakura on the other hand wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. As they broke apart they looked in each other eyes, filled with happiness, love and the now known truth, they smiled and exchanged the three special words that made their stomach flip flop in every direction.

"It looks like you have to take a shower again, Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura eyes, glistening seductively simply replied something that not even Sasuke could say no to. "Care to join me?"

**The End. **

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked it! Remember: All comments and criticism welcomed, it'll help me on my upcoming stories anyhoo. Thank you again :D


End file.
